First Meeting
by Mellyse Sumiraka
Summary: Prequel to Daggett's Getting Married. The story's basic summary is how Daggett met Jenna before they were married.
1. Loneliness in Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the show regarding to Angry Beavers. However, the original characters I've created or mine. Steal them and you'll regret it.

Now... on with the show!

**Chapter 1: Loneliness In Denial **

A small party was happening at the beaver dam of Norbert and Daggett. Everyone was having simply a wonderful time so far, having conversations about their dates and all...well...almost everyone.

Daggett was lost in thought, feeling very aggravated, that Norbert started to parade his girlfriend Treeflower like a goddess who deserved to be worshipped. He found that very typical in Norbert, like the amazing showoff that he's always been throughout his life. He grumbled at the scene with even more discontent as he stood up from his chair. His older brother looked at Daggett and wondered what was up with him.

"What's the matter, Daggy doodle?" Norbert asked, placing a hand on Daggett's shoulder. "Aren't you having a good time?"

Treeflower glanced at both brothers, but she was more concerned about Daggett as some of their friends continue their various conversations. She could already see the brown beaver's feelings right through him. Those feeling were either love is nothing but a pile of mush or he grew quite jealous of Norbert ever since the two started dating. She kept her ears open on the brothers' conversation to see if she was right.

"Oh yeah," replied the emotionally empty brown beaver, forcing a smile on his face. His expression turned out to be so obvious to those close to him. "Everyone's having a good time, eating the snacks we provide for them, and seeing a few people have dates...except for me...you go ahead and um...tend to Treeflower's needs while I get some fresh air. I'll be back soon."

Norbert stayed silent for a few moments, sighing once before saying something to Daggett. The words that he wanted to get out had to wait as a commercial involving Lickety Splits came on the television. Some of the male animals were drooling over the emerging female albino beaver on the screen. She had sparkling white teeth, ravishing eyes that shined like rubies, long hair that touched her waffle-like tail, and a body that most female beavers would absolutely love to have.

The image of the dream girl the animals were talking alone made Daggett admire her even more in secret. He never knew that his loneliness would be such a heavy burden. The beaver's eyes locked into Treeflower's direction as she came by his way.

"What are you doing here, Treeflower?" Daggett asked the love of Norbert's unwearied life. "How come you're not hanging out with my dorky brother?"

"Just to see how you were doing," Treeflower said, shaking her head as she parked herself beside the sad beaver. "And you don't look like you're doing so well. Wanna talk about it?"

Daggett only frowned at Treeflower before looking away. "Bah! Who cares! Seeing the others with girlfriends make me not want to care or whatever you guys call it."

"Come on, Daggett," his friend smiled, "you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm sure it's really nothing..."

"Your facial expression does tell a very different story however."

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about...nope, not one little eensy weensy tiny bit." Daggett looked at his surroundings while trying to deny everything. It was very obvious that it didn't work very well with him due to the way Treeflower was staring at him. He sighed heavily, already deciding to tell her what's really wrong with himself.

"I'm waiting, Daggett," Treeflower folded her arms impatiently, maintaining that strange look on her face. "Tell the truth."

"You work for a talent agency, right?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Do you know that albino beaver's name who now represents the Lickety Splits advertisements on TV? I must know her name! How old is she?! I'm too anxious to know!"

Treeflower giggled slightly. She had an idea that would make her want to play matchmaker right away. "Okay, Daggett. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. Later on tonight, I can bring your dream girl over to you dam. I hope the others don't make her do any more work for tonight. She's been working overtime ever since her commercials skyrocketed. "The conversation was put on hold when her cell phone rang in her dress pocket. She rolled her eyes and excused herself to answer it.

"This is amazing!" Daggett hummed a happy tune. "I get to meet the girl of my dreams! But I wonder if she has the personality to go with that beauty. If so, would she ever date a dorky spoot like me?"

"Daggett!" called Treeflower. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning so you can meet her. Her schedule is booked all day."

"Really? That's great! I should be ready by then. Do you have to leave right now or something?"

"Yup. It also turns out that I've been called in to work. Tell Norbert I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer for the rest of the day?"

The other beaver only shrugged and smiled at Treeflower. "Sure I'll tell him for you."

"Okay, Daggett," said Treeflower, walking backwards. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um...Treeflower?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Treeflower grinned at Daggett, turning around to observe where she was going before she made a facial impact with a maple tree. She pulled away from it and nervously laughed at her boyfriend's brother. "I'm okay."

Daggett shook his head, laughing and feeling grateful for Treeflower for doing such a kind thing while making his way back to the dam and enjoy the party with a huge smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
There you have it, all you fellow readers. This concludes the first chapter of the story. The second chapter will be coming soon, so stay tuned! Feel free to review at anytime.


	2. Jenna

**Disclaimer: See first chapter, and it's going to be like that for the rest of the series.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Jenna**

For the first time in Daggett's life, he was actually very excited about meeting someone according to his ideals. While he was out of bed very early than normal and changing into some casual clothing, he was thinking about what Norbert would think. He smiled at the satisfying image of his older brother having a serious cow fit of seeing him with a famous starlet of Lickety Splits commercials. Oh the wonderful jealousy of it all! Then again, he thought that Norbert really shouldn't be since he's madly in love with Treeflower and all.

"My dream is coming true…cha cha cha! My dream is coming true…cha cha cha!" Daggett sang happily while spinning around like an egotistical model. He glanced at the clock for a brief moment. There was still plenty of time for him to eat something good. "Perhaps I'll eat a bowl of cereal and a few maple sticks," he said to himself. While heading into the kitchen, he noticed Norbert already dressed and eating a strawberry flavoredLickety Split.

"Morning, Norb," Daggett smiled, dancing his way to the cabinets to fetch a bowl and his favorite cereal.

"Good morning, Dag," Norbert replied before glancing at the happy facial expression on his younger brother's face. "You seem to be in very high spirits this morning. Why is that?"

Daggett blushed slightly, thinking that Norbert wouldn't believe him going on a not-so-official date with the beaver girl from TV. "Do you promise me that you won't tell anyone?"

"Scouts honor!" Norbert beamed. "I'll burn my own soul if I do."

"Treeflower is going to take me to the studio! I'm finally meeting the Lickety Splits girl!" Hearts were dancing around Daggett's head with glee. "What do you think about that, Norbutt?!" he asked with an in-your-face attitude.

Norbert blinked for a moment before laughing out loud, believing what Daggett said was nothing more than a joke. He banged his hand on the table a few times, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You… of all people… are going to meet the Lickety Splits poster girl?! Ha ha ha! Please tell me you're kidding, Daggy! And second, she wouldn't date a spoothead like _you_!"

"Nope," Daggett responded with a small frown. "I'm not lying this time. Second, you're the biggest spoothead ever." Fortunately for him, he heard a car honking just a few feet away from the damn. "Alas! My ride has arriven!"

"Arrived," Norbert corrected. Then his eyes suddenly widened at the small insult. "I'm not a spoothead!!!"

"Right. Anyway, I'm off to see my dream girl. Feel free to ask details when you get home," Daggett told his brother with an egotistical tone.

Norbert shook his head as he watched Daggett leaving the dam happily. He tried so hard to hold his snickering inside for as much as possible. Despite being called a maniacal spoothead, he busted out laughing the second time around. "Daggett and HER?!" His screeching laughter started to break a few windows, making stop laughing abruptly. "Sheesh…I didn't know the windows were that sen-see-tave."

* * *

Daggett and Treeflower arrived at the studio a half hour later, where the people were shooting a brand new commercial for a contest regarding to the beavers' favorite dessert. It seemed like they were just finished with it, but in all truth everyone was getting ready for the next scene. To Daggett's surprise he never knew that a commercial would take this long to film. If only Norbert was here to witness this, but why would Norby care, he thought quietly.

"Everyone quiet on the set!" a director shouted to everyone. Three other assistant directors repeated the exact same words, making sure that everyone was quiet. Once the setting was very quiet, the director yelled, "Action!"

A female beaver started to walk slowly to the set as she began to work her magic in more ways than one while filming the commercial. Daggett was most certainly amazed at the view. His heart begged him to get a little closer to the girl. It felt like his dream was actually about to come true for once in his life. But his mind quickly snapped back to reality when he accidentally knocked over a few heavy props, forcing the director to yell cut.

Treeflower noticed Daggett tripping over a few things and sighed in embarrassment. "Daggett!" she muttered out loud, trying to pull him up from the mess and out of the setting of the commercial.

The other female beaver, however, looked at the two and smiled. "Please don't get so angry, Mr. Director. I was in need of a break anyway," she spoke calmly. "Is that alright with you, sir?"

The director was still furious at Daggett for messing up a perfectly good scene. He was able to refrain from shooting his short temper. "Alright," he answered. "Let's take a short break. Fifteen minutes!"

"Thank you," she smiled as she walked over to Treeflower and the clumsy beaver. "Hey, Treeflower. How's it going?"

Treeflower had no choice but to laugh at the girl's greeting. "I'm fine, until my boyfriend's brother made a mess of things."

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

"You're probably right," Treeflower grinned as she did her best to wake up Daggett with a few slaps to his face. "Daggett, say hello to your dream girl Jenna. Jenna, this is my boyfriend's brother Daggett."

Jenna grinned and extended her hand to greet the brown beaver. "Hello, Daggett. Treeflower has told me a lot about you. It's such an honor to meet you, in spite of the dorky circumstances…"

Once Daggett regained his vision, the greeting he received from Jenna made him feel like he had died and went to Heaven. "Likewise I'm sure!" he grinned sheepishlyas he returnedthe handshake. "I am truly sorry about what happened to make your director angry. Maybe I should've just watched where I was going."

"Don't be silly!" Jenna laughed softly. "I can be quite a dorky beaver myself. I tend to trip over things a lot, especially when I'm on the set. I guess it runs in the family?"

"Maybe so." Daggett's tail kept wagging from side to side in happiness. There were so many things to ask the beautiful and kind beaver. It was sad that he only had to ask only one question, that is, if he could think of an intelligent one. For only fifteen minutes, he had to ask now or never. "Uh… Jenna…" he finally spoke. "Umm… if you don't have… a boyfriend or anything… may I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

The albino beaver blushed deeply at Daggett's sweet offer as Treeflower glanced at him in surprise. Jenna giggled and nodded. "I'd be honored. And second… I'm single," she later winked. The director's shouting forced everyone back to work, as much as Jenna hated to cut the conversation short. "I have to get back to work now. Here's my cell phone number in case you want to talk to me whenever I'm not busy, okay, Daggett?"

Daggett took the spare phone card as he stared in awe. "I'll treasure it for the rest of my life…" he said in a daze.

"Daggett," Treeflower snapped her fingers in front of his face. "It's time to get you back home. Don't you have some important things to do with Norbert later on today?"

"Oh crap!" Daggett remembered. "I forgot about the plunger race! I do need to go back." He looked at Jenna. "Can I call you later tonight?"

"Tonight will be fine," Jenna gave the love-struck beaver a warm smile. "Hope to hear from you soon, Daggett. I would really love to get to know you better."

Treeflower shook her head as she dragged Daggett out of the set. "Way to go, lover boy," she chuckled teasingly. "I really can see Norbert getting jealous now."

Daggett obviously didn't care about that. He waved to Jenna while he was being dragged out. "So long!" He was picked up before getting tossed into the car. "I think I am in love…"

"Good," Treeflower snickered. "Whatever you do, please don't break her heart. She's sensitive and all."

"So…beautiful…" was all Daggett said before fainting on Treeflower's car seat.

* * *

**That's all of chapter 2, kiddies! Would Daggett call Jenna? Would Daggett's dream date ever happen? Stay tuned for chapter 3 to find out!**


	3. The Unexpected Wreckage

**Chapter 3 – The Unexpected Wreckage **

"Norby!" Daggett called out to his older brother while digging through his stuff in the closet. "Have you seen my suit anywhere? I looked all over the closet for it and I can't find it! Can I borrow yours?"

Norbert blinked at Daggett and chuckled at his panicking as he displayed his red suit in front of his face. "Looking for this? You shouldn't worry about it so much. Did she even call you yet? Eh, you're probably just imagining things. A beautiful beaver like her wouldn't go out with the likes of you!"

Daggett's face had turned into a fumed expression. "You just wait and see about that! I have met her through Treeflower and she's very nice, unlike you, Mr. Spoothead!" He glanced at the mess angrily and folded his arms, tapping his foot lightly as he impatiently waited for his dream girl to show up. What's taking her so long? He thought while getting dressed. He looked in the mirror and wolf whistled to himself. "Looking good, Daggy."

Norbert simply rolled his eyes while examining Daggett's clothes on his body. He nodded in agreement and smiled. "You know, Dag, the red suit really matches your nose. I gotta admit it. I'm very impressed with your choice in clothing."

"You know this is the first time you had ever said something nice to me," the brown beaver smiled warmly. "Thank you."**  
**

"Think nothing of it, my dear brother," Norbert said before hearing the doorbell ring. "Hmm. Could this be your date waiting at the door already?"

"Oh be quiet," Daggett giggled as he ran to the door, answering it with it a huge smile on his face. "You're finally here! What took you so long, Jenna? Don't you look beautiful." His eyes were beginning to turn into hearts after seeing what his date was wearing.

Jenna was wearing a very lovely forest green dress with a long slit on the left side of her leg. Her hair had been put it in two small dumplings, as if they were styled by a high-profile hairstylist. The other green rhinestone decorations went well with her outfit as she smiled at her date.

"I'm sorry, Daggett, it was my crazy limo driver telling me this stupid excuse about the car was being overflowed with water," Jenna smiled after explaining everything bluntly. "But I'm here now. Are you ready to get going?"

Norbert raised an eyebrow in curiosity and stood next to Daggett. He couldn't believe his eyes when he stared at his date. Within his mind, the first statement that came from his lips was... "Oh my goodness! You're Jenna!" he gasped in excitement. "Wow! This is truly a surprise. I'm Norbert, and it's such an honor to meet you. Would you like to come in?"

Jenna tilted her head to the side, not knowing how to react to a fan's excited welcome. But then she remembered Daggett telling her about Norbert over the phone earlier. "Oh! You're Daggett's older brother, aren't you? It's so nice to meet you finally. Your younger brother has told me quite a lot of things about you. And yes I'll step in for a few, but we better make this quick."

Norbert laughed as he let her inside with Daggett standing beside her. "So where are you two lovebirds heading to? Is it somewhere ro-mayne-tic?"

"Norbert!" Daggett whispered harshly.

"Just going to one of my favorite expensive restaurants," Jenna nodded. "You've probably never heard of the place, but they do have some good food, as well as authentic maple. If you'd like to try some of their food, I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind bringing it home to you."

Daggett pondered otherwise. But he wanted to be nice just this once, plus he owed Treeflower for setting him up with Jenna. And so he nodded slightly to help out with his date's offer. "Don't forget about Norby's girlfriend."

"Ah, how can I forget about my friend?" Jenna giggled. "I better bring some leftover food to her as well." She looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh dear. We gotta get going. The people who reserved a place for me are not as patient anymore. It was very nice meeting you, Norbert."

"Oh thank ya!" Norbert said with his hands clasped together in happiness. "You two have a wonderful time."

"We will, Norby!" Daggett grinned as he left the dam with his date.

* * *

As soon as Daggett and Jenna arrived at their destination, they glanced at the crowded restaurant with awkward looks. Daggett had liked crowds before while he and Norbert were one-hit wonders, but now he just sighed, thinking about settling for something else. For Jenna, she wished this restaurant wasn't so busy tonight, or just reserved a table for a much earlier time. They looked at each other and shrugged while searching for a table. 

"Eh…we'll have to make the most of it," Jenna sighed, seeing a small VIP sign on an empty table with her name on it. "Here it is. Let's go, Daggett." She took him by the hand while heading over to the reserved table. "See? We made it in time, didn't we?"

"Well...I guess so," Daggett responded. He later smiled at the atmosphere within the crowded place. "Ladies first." He waited for Jenna to sit down first before him.

"Thank you," bowed Jenna as she took her seat. She opened her menu pamphlet with intriguing curiosity. After looking at the choices, she glanced cutely at Daggett, who seemed to be having trouble reading the words. The albino beaver started to laugh a little at her date's clumsiness. "Did you find anything you want to try out?"

Daggett muttered in slight frustration while trying to read the menu. He finally found something he wouldn't mind trying. At least the words were easy to read for his choice of food. "Yes, and it's not something totally fancy."

"Really? Like what, Daggett?" Jenna inquired.

"Hamburgers and french fries," Daggett smiled. "And for dessert I'll some ice cream and maple wood."

"You've devloped quite an appetite, haven't you?" Jenna called out for some service, but a human waitress had beaten her to it. "Talk about quick service."

"Welcome, Miss Jenna," she spoke with a very friendly tone before taking a curious glance at Daggett. "Is he your date? He's really cute in his own way." She later smiled at the couple.

"Why yes, Frances," Jenna grinned. "This is Daggett. Daggett, this is Frances. We go way back."

Daggett nodded and smiled to the waitress. "Nice to meet you, Frances."

"A pleasure, Mister Daggett," the brown-haired woman nodded back. "So, what are you two going to have this evening? Are you going to try the one-night only special?"

Jenna shook her head in reply. "Nope. It'll have to wait until the next date, if this one's sucessful. But I know for sure that it will. Ah yes, food. I'll have the French veil cordon bleau, and Daggett will have your deluxe hamburgers and fries. I'll call you back for dessert."

Frances wrote everything Jenna and Daggett wanted. Then she realized neither of them ordered a drink yet. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Yahoo please," Daggett answered.

"I'll take a bottle of ginger ale," Jenna later spoke.

"Alrighty. Your food will take a bit of a while, if you guys don't mind waiting," said Frances.

"Not at all," both beavers said in unison.

* * *

After an hour and a half of eating and discussing about each other's plans for the future, they stepped out of the restaurant once Jenna paid the money, alongside a tip for Frances' hard work. They held hands while walking in the city, each holding one bag of leftover food, until sounds of screeching cars and motorbikes ruined their tender moment of romance. Jenna had clung close to Daggett in fright after seeing the terrible crash. Daggett blinked and wrapped an arm around her in a protective manner.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone involved in the accident was physically okay, but far from it emotionally. Arguments started to grow heated, the men started throwing punches at each other while a couple of women made phone calls to 911. All of this was beginning to make Jenna feel uncomfortable and already pondering on going home. But Daggett's hold on her made her feel safe. It felt so safe, in fact, that she rather would make him her bodyguard as well as her lover.

Daggett gently stroked her rhinestone-decorated hair with his hand and smiled. He understood the look of uneasiness on her face and wanted to take her somewhere so she would feel much safer.

"Want to go back to my place?" Daggett asked Jenna.

Jenna looked back into Daggett's warm eyes and nodded. "It's much quieter there anyway. Let's go." She picked up her cell phone and called her driver, but stopped as soon as the limo arrived. She opened the door and sat inside the long black car with Daggett behind her.

* * *

Moments later, the couple stood a few yards away from the dam while staring at each other. Jenna was right. Daggett's home was indeed much quieter, not to mention more romantic as the sun was setting.

"I've had a wonderful time, Daggett," Jenna smiled softly. "I hope you liked the food at the restaurant earlier. Seeing the accident outside nearly ruined my mood for the date."

"The food was great!" Daggett beamed joyfully. "You were right about the maple wood." He just wanted to forget how scared Jenna was earlier. He thought it would be wonderful if he would ask later when they're completely alone somewhere on their next date. "I'm glad I was able to spend some time with you."

"Me too," Jenna said, leaning against Daggett. "So uh..." She looked at her watch, hating the idea of having to go early. Screw the schedule, she thought. "Any idea on what to do for our next date?"

"I've been pondering on going to an amusement park with all of the scary rides," Daggett smirked. "Do you like scary rides? I hope you do."

Jenna gasped happily, knowing that she and Daggett had a lot more in common that she thought back in the restaurant. "I love scary rides! I can make arrangements to go when it opens next time."

"Err...you know the name of it?"

"Yeah! I was scheduled to announce the Grand Opening. I would really love it if you come with me. I can just say you're my bodyguard. Honestly, I really don't want the public to know about my private life."

"Would I! I mean sure," Daggett grinned.

"Well... I really should get going. I have work the next morning... ugh. It's so awful I wish I could quit right now."

"Then why don't you?"

"It's a living. But I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Daggett nodded to his girlfriend and smiled, slowly leaning in to kiss her. It was more than enough for her to know that he'd be waiting for the phone to ring. "I hope you won't forget."

Jenna reacted in surprise at first, but only kissed Daggett back, imagining the sparks between them flying in her head. She knew that she'd be dreaming of him tonight. "I'll see you later, Daggett."

"Later, gorgeous!" Daggett grinned more as he watched Jenna took off in the limo before heading back into the dam. He sighed like a happy little boy, dozing off into an instant daydream. To end his night with a bang, he tried walking a straight line to the door, but fell into the water, coughing up the amount he nearly swallowed as his suit got all wet. "Aww...it's a good thing I left the bag of food on the pier, or Norby will be disappointed."

* * *

**The date turned out well after all, despite of what the couple had witnessed briefly. But what will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. Poor Judgement Calls

_Disclaimer: The disclaimer still stands._

_Author's note (or shout-out): I would like to thank everyone for the positive reviews you gave me so far on First Meeting. I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter, and perhaps keep sending reviews. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4._

Chapter 4 – Poor Judgment Calls on Both Sides of the Fence

Daggett hummed a lovely tune as he happily thought about his new lover Jenna. The time he had spent with her last night was truly amazing, except for when they witnessed a car accident in the city. How he longed to see her again! And he probably would, knowing for a fact she would call him sometime after her busy schedule. For the time being he relaxed on the couch to enjoy watching his favorite horror movie.

"I wonder where Norbert is," Daggett wondered, unable to see him in sight.

Norbert snuck up behind his younger brother and spooked him with his old Halloween attire. After listening to Daggett's effeminate scream, he laughed and appeared right in front of him. "Boy did I scare you!" he laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face, Daggy-doodle."

"That's not very funny, Norbutt!" Daggett spat angrily. "I nearly had a heart attack because of you!"

"Aw, none of us want that," Norbert teased, holding in a snicker or two. "By the way, how was your imaginary date with a starlet?"

Daggett rolled his eyes at the tan-furred beaver. To call his date with Jenna a fraud was nothing more than an insult. He didn't respond directly to the question, believing that Norbert didn't deserve to know his business if he was going to be that way. Besides, his brother met the Lickety Split poster girl IN PERSON of all people! How could a smart beaver like Norbert be so absent-mindedly coldhearted? "Since you're such a nosy spoothead, and a rude one at that, why should I even bother telling you anything?" he countered.

The other raised an eyebrow slightly, misunderstood by Daggett's abrupt attitude. "Because," Norbert replied, "we're blood brothers, and brothers usually share secrets as long we keep them between us. Isn't that right?" He hoped that he would get his desired answer from his brother, but not today.

"Then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought," Daggett sighed. "You've seen Jenna for yourself. I introduced you to her, remember?"

Norbert nodded. "She could be a celebrity impersonator for all we know, Dag. Knowing how slow you are most of the time, you might not even know it before it's too late. Do you still think I'm an idiot?"

The darker beaver suddenly busted out laughing at Norbert's choice of words. He had to calm himself down and take a few deeps breaths, wiping his tears away before he could answer that crazy question. He wasn't planning on lying to him either. "Norbert, I still think you're a… dumb weirdo spoothead guy," he said. "You don't hear me complaining about Treeflower being a fake and a con artist, as much as she tries to be friends with me. But to call Jenna that? That's a low blow beyond belief if you ask me!"

Norbert gasped when he heard Daggett calling his girlfriend a con artist under assumption. To him, it was more than enough to get him steamed. "You take that back, you…uncool doofus!" he demanded, not entirely in the mood to argue with Daggett. "Besides, at least I know that Treeflower is a real beaver and not some cheap impersonation as your woman."

That did it.

The beaver's cruel words ignited his temper even further as he lunged toward him, pulling at his hair while Norbert fought back. The fight continued a few moments longer until the sound of their doorbell froze their childish actions. Daggett pushed Norbert off his body as he got up. "Ahem, that must be Jenna at the door," he said softly, dusting himself off. He answered the door and saw Treeflower, much to his displeasure. "Hello, Treeflower."

"Hey, Daggett. Is Norbert home?" she said sweetly.

Daggett pointed to Norbert, gasping for air while remaining almost still on the floor.

"Norbert!" Treeflower called out, kneeling to his side. "Norbert, are you okay? What happened?"

"Daggett and I got into a fight about you and Jenna. It was something about you two ladies being fakes," Norbert responded after getting his breathing back to normal speed.

Treeflower glanced at Daggett with a sad look. "Daggett, is that true?"

"Well…yeah," Daggett said to the female beaver. "But he thinks Jenna is a celebrity impersonator!"

"Before any of you say anything else, I have something I would like to have my word about your arguments. Norbert, Jenna is real and she obviously loves Daggett from what she told me at work. Daggett, you've known me for years! How could even say that I'm a fake? Is this because I would hurt your brother, in which I have no intention on doing?"

"Why? You've done it before when you left him for Truckee the first time," Daggett frowned. "What makes you think you won't do it again?"

Treeflower didn't answer, but changed the subject immediately. "Jenna wants you to meet her family. Do you think you can be ready by tomorrow afternoon during our lunch break?"

Daggett thought about it and smiled. He was already pondering if the family was just as beautiful as his girlfriend. He giggled quietly, erasing the brief daydream out of his mind. "Sure. I have no problem meeting Jenna's family. But are you really sure about this? What if they don't like me at all? Then what?"

"Don't worry about it." She placed a wad of cash onto Daggett's open palm. "Do you mind if I can spend some time with Norbert alone?" she whispered. "Jenna's actually in my limo."

Norbert cheered silently as he overheard some of the conversation, wanting to get Daggett out of his hair and spend a romantic time with Treeflower. To add more light to his progressively better moods, Daggett immediately ran to the car, seeing Jenna waving at him.

"Daggett!" Jenna waved. "How are you?"

"I'm good, now that you're here," he grinned. "Feel like going somewhere while my spooty brother stays with Treeflower? We can talk some there."

"Of course! Where shall we go?"

"Somewhere more secretive."

"Okay. Georgie, take us to wherever Daggett wants to go," Jenna commanded to the limo driver.

"You got it."

Daggett made his orders as the limo driver ripped the road like a super speeding train to the requested destination. He flew backwards until he was stuck to the back windshield. "Ow." He felt Jenna's hands on his, listening to her soft laughter while being carefully pulled down to his seat.

Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of First Meeting!


	5. The Uninvited Guest

_Author's urgent note: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this story in such a long time. You know how real life is, with no Internet for so long and being busy with other things away from the computer. However, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to chapter 5 of First Meeting, and a brand new original character. Enjoy!_

**  
Chapter 5 -- The Uninvited Guest**

Daggett and Jenna were having a great time in a very quiet hotel resort far away from the forest. He had yet to make up with his brother after the horrible things he said about his new girlfriend. Random thoughts appeared in his head regarding to the "impostor" situation. What if he's right? Daggett thought. What if she's really an imposter? Wait a minute! He shook his head side to side violently to erase such negative thinking. She's my girl! Norby's just jealous, that's all!

He suddenly felt Jenna's head lying against his shoulder with loving affection. "Dag," she said, "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really," replied Daggett.

Jenna looked into Daggett's eyes, displaying a playful grin. "Are you suuuure?"

"Yeah," Daggett smiled nervously. "It's nothing really important, except being with you in this very cool hotel resort thingy."

"You're too sweet, you know that?"

Of course I know that, Daggett thought to himself. He never knew this place would give him so much comfort in so little time. As if he and/or Norbert could afford such an expensive room with their own budget... He could only sigh and wrap his arms around his loved one. He didn't want to think about his brother anymore.

Jenna was now in her own thoughts of how happy she was with the dorky beaver. Suddenly, it all came to a record-scratching halt when she heard familiar footsteps coming this way. She chuckled softly, thinking it was just one of the waitresses wanting to ask either her or Daggett for anything else. But when she turned around, she noticed someone she really didn't want to see in her life again.

"Oh crap!" she whispered aloud. She tried to hide herself by sitting in front of her new man. The hiding-her-face-with-her-hand routine knew it wouldn't work for someone her status.

"What's wrong?" Daggett blinked, noticing another figure coming this way. But Jenna made him turn the other way. "Eh! Jenna!"

The albino beaver shushed him. "Don't say another word. Maybe he won't notice us."

"Who? Why?" Daggett wondered, clueless to what Jenna's abrupt problem was.

It turned out to be another beaver once Daggett turned around again. His fur was a shining gray fit enough for any royal animal. He wore glasses with reduced lenses to compliment his eyesight, well enough to match his round face. Most of his teeth were slightly yellow (mostly from coffee stains), but it didn't bother him or most of the coffee-drinking crowd. The white suit with diamond cufflinks covering his body looked like it could be tailor-made by a famous fashion mogul from a foreign country. Seeing a few loose threads sticking out from his pants quickly solved the mystery that it was from an unknown generic brand company.

"Well now," the young gray beaver smirked. "It's been a while since I've seen you, Jenna."

Jenna squeaked at the sound of his voice. Don't make a sound, she said quietly in her mind.

"Who are you?" Daggett asked as he looked at him with curious intent.

The other beaver shot a disgusted glare at Daggett. He wondered if he came from the "poorhouse" (in his definition, those who only lived in dams and forests are considered poor in the financial department). Clearing his throat, "I should ask a poor sap like you that question."

Jenna was appalled by the beaver's attitude as Daggett looked on with a clueless attitude, forgetting that he was being rude to him. "How did you find me, Kino?" she grumbled. Her face contorted into frustration and anger within mere seconds. All she wanted was to have a nice and quiet time at the resort with her new man. Now it had fallen into ruin.

"I only came to see you," Kino flashed a cute smile. "That, and your family told me where I could find you. And here you are, with someone else. Is he your new man?"

"Yes I'm her new man!" Daggett shouted, realized that he was slow on the previous pick-up.

Kino pretended to ignore him and gasped at Jenna. "Jenna, my dear! Don't tell me that Ozark Mountain freak is your new boyfriend!"

"Hey! I'm talking to you! I just answered your question!" Daggett growled, more annoyed than ever. From the top of his head, this Kino guy was worse than Norbert and he combined.

"Quiet, you," Kino demanded calmly.

"Let's get one thing straight, Mr. Ego-Beaver Man," Jenna spoke firmly. "I will not have you refer to Daggett that way. And since you're asking me directly, yes he's my boyfriend."

Kino shook his head as if Jenna had bad taste in men. "I thought you had a better looking boyfriend."

"Why you--!"

As Daggett lunged toward Kino, Jenna used all of the strength she could muster to hold him back from doing something very foolish. "Daggett, are you crazy?!" she whispered.

Daggett didn't understand it at first. Instead it made him ask a simple question regarding to her reasonable actions to why she stopped him. "Why? He insults the both of us and yet you hold me back!"

"You don't have that kind of money when it comes to lawsuit settlements with Kino!" Jenna eased her grip on the dark-brown beaver. "As he 'hinted' before, he's also my ex-boyfriend."

"Can you get that simple piece of information through your thick skull, low-class?" Kino chuckled. "Or are you too slow on that?"

"Shut up, spoothead!" Daggett shouted angrily at the other male's insult.

Kino's mouth hung open at the insult he found rather...complicated and inbred. At the same time he found it unique. Brushing that small note aside, he frowned icily at Daggett, rolling his eyes dismissively from the other beaver's childish actions.

Jenna sighed, shaking her head believing this could cause a big conflict in her current relationship. Unlike Daggett, Kino was a shallow and selfish individual who left her for another woman whom he thought was prettier than her. A famous fox starlet named Malina, who was in countless TV shows and a few movies to be exact. Since that scandal broke out, she became disgracefully washed up in a few months.

"Please, Jenna," Kino spoke to the female. "Leave this wetback and come back to me. He's not worth losing your career over."

He sounded quite convincing to Jenna's ears. Then she went back to remembering why Kino left her, heartbroken and spiritually beaten for as long as three months before being able to move on. She held her tears back this time, walking over to her ex and stood there. "Where's your mistress, hm?" she said, sounding like her revenge against her ex was finally granted. "Did she leave you for another man?"

"I'll ignore that," Kino frowned. Now it was his turn to be annoyed, but not with Daggett this time. "I realized how much I really missed you, Jenna. My love for you is still there in my heart."

"And?" Jenna glowered. "Get to the point already."

"I told you, but you're not listening!"

"If you're really expecting her to give her heart back to you, nut job, you're nuts!" Daggett laughed aloud.

"He's right," Jenna agreed. "Daggett loves me and I love him."

Kino gave an angry and threatening glare to Daggett. That was a warning that the war for Jenna had just begun. "Fine. You better think again if I'm going to completely give up on you, Jenna."

"You already have before," Jenna said, waving a hand to Kino. "Just go away."

Kino didn't bother saying a proper goodbye as he walked away from the couple.

"What a jerk," Daggett said.

"I know..." Jenna responded to Daggett's remark. "It's a long story, if that's what you're going to ask. I'll tell you the details later?"

What his girlfriend just said wasn't exactly the question Daggett had in mind. He wanted to know more about her, and probably the other exes besides Kino. The impression she gave him at the studio before was a lasting one. He thought of taking her over to his house and enjoying themselves to a monster movie marathon on the tube. But what if she didn't like monster movies? That might be a minor problem in Daggett's loving little world of entertainment and various sorts of food to go along with it. That also included chewing down on his favorite dessert, Lickety Splits, the one dessert Jenna became a very popular spokesmodel for.

But now with Kino trying to make her fall in love with him again, she knew he was the type of beaver to do it by force.

Daggett held her trembling hand to calm her down before kissing her cheek. "It's okay," he said reassuringly. "Besides, I'd rather get to know you better instead of that rich wannabe."

"You...really don't mind?" Jenna glanced worriedly at Daggett. "He's not some ordinary wood-chopping beaver, you know. He knows how to rip people apart if he doesn't get his way."

The other scoffed. "Eh! I can take him with my hands tied behind my back! Just watch me, Jenna! I'll protect you. I promise."

She let out a small sigh of relief and smiled. "I believe you."

The violent sound of lightning was heard in a matter of minutes. Raindrops were gently falling on their bodies, making their furs wet. Jenna never liked the rain much as she stood up. When Daggett followed, she held his hand, walking back to their five-star suite together without any further worries...only for the time being.

__

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of humor and drama! Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens next!


End file.
